This is a multicenter, randomized double blind trial of Zidovudine (ZDV) versus 2',3' dideoxyinosine (ddI) versus a combination of ZDV and ddI in symptomatic HIV-infected children to evaluate the safety, tolerance, and efficacy of the treatment arms. All drugs will be administered orally. Evaluation of response will be based on survival, disease progression, development of opportunistic infections, growth parameters, and neuropsychological function.